Festa de Pijames
by HelenCat036
Summary: Wes haviaa deixat passar la seva vida de adolescent,Rui intenta enmendar-lo amb una festa de pijames en casa dels seus avis. One-shot.


**Aquesta es una traducció del ****fic Sleepover de PrincessOfDestiny18**

**Aclaracions:**

**A**** la versió espanyola del joc el Team Snagem es traduït com Equipo Cepo, en mi opinió queda lleig per això ho deix com la versió anglesa. A l'igual que el nom de l'avi de Rui, Eagun conegut com Mauricio, m'agrada més en la versió anglesa per això tampoc li canvi xD  
**

**A Wes se'l coneix com **_**snager **_**per lo que he llegit en diversos fics, en la versió espanyola, si no em falla la memòria, se'l coneix com un lladre però li queda més chulo anomenar-lo **_**snager.  
**_

**No us entretinc més, gaudeixin del fic ;)**

Villa Àgata estava adornada per una bella lluna, produient una font de llum per als humans i els Pokémon que encara no havien acabat el seu dia. Les copes dels arbres es balancejaven suaument en la freda brisa de la nit, les fulles cruixien lleugerament, com si estiguessin donant les bones nits als habitants de la villa. Un trio de Noctowl udolant fortament a la llunyania, creant una melodia amb el so de lꞌaigua fluint per la gran cascada del poble. La casa dꞌEagun està a lꞌarbre més gran, davant la casa havia una finestra amb una lliugera obertura a les cortines, permetent que la llum de la lluna entrara a lꞌhabitació. Dins hi havia dos adolescents, un dꞌells era la neta dꞌEagun, Rui, tenía el cabell dꞌun brillant vermellós que es solia recollir en dues coletes, però per dormir ho duia solt. Darrera ella, al llit del costat, estava el company de viatge, Wes, era un ex-criminal que recentment, amb Rui com la seva asistent, havia destruit una banda de criminals anomenada Cífer. Wes era un antiheroi amb el cabell deurat i punxegut amb uns inusuals ulls deurats. Al principi Rui el descrivia com un llob solitari, pel color dels seus ulls i per la seva personalitat introvertida. Sovint, Wes duia una gabardina blau fosca amb una camiseta negra de màniga curta, uns vaquers negres ajustats i unes botes de cuir, ara toda la seva roba estava al sòl a prop del seu llit, optant per dormir només amb la seva roba interior, per altra banda, Rui duia uns shorts liles i una camiseta celeste amb un Growlithe com si fos el seu pijama.

Rui donaba voltes al llit i girava amb la desesperació de poder dormir-se. Al cap dꞌuna estona, es va rendir ja que el seus esforços van ser en va. Mirà al noi al llit del costat que estava davant dꞌella, amb lꞌesperança de que també pogués estar despert.

"Wes?" xiuxejà vacilant. No va respondre, ho tornà a intentar, aquesta vegada més fort, un cop més no va rebre resposta. Al seu tercer intent, el seu company li va grunyir.

"Oh que bé, estàs despert" diu feliçment.

Wes es queixà. "Ho estava fa un minut…"

"No puc dormir." diu Rui, ignorant el seu to de veu. Wes rodà els ulls, i es girà cap a la paret per ocultar el seu enuig.

"Què vols que faci, Rui?" preguntà. "Et cant una nana?"

Rui es va riure. "No siguis beneit, encara que hi estaría bé…"

"Estava sent sarcàstic, Rui." grunyà Wes y Rui se'n va riure una altre vegada.

"Està bé, tꞌanava a preguntar si volíes fer una festa de pijames."

Wes grunyà com un llob. "Estava intentant dormir, però tu em vas despertar."

"No, ximple! Una festa de pijames!" va dir ella fent el seu significat més evident.

Wes va rodar per estar enfront a ella y arrufà la cella. "Què és una festa de pijames?"

"Mai has dormit a casa dꞌun amic?!" exclamà Rui y Wes va arrufar més les celles.

"Bé, no ho estic fent ara mateix?"

Rui sacsejà el cap furiosament, la pasió en la seva veu era evident. "No! Bé, tècnicament sí, però no has tingut una festa de pijames! Aixecar-se tard, menjar porqueries, compartir secrets, jugar a veritat o repte…"

Wes es va queixar un cop més. "Això sona com alguna cosa que faría una noia de setze anys."

"Els nois també ho fan, tots els adolescents!" protestà Rui. "A lo millor el que he dit ho fan les noies, jo no sé molt bé que fan els nois, probablement s'asseguin tota la nit a jugar a videojocs i parlar de pits." se'n va riure després dꞌacabar la frase.

"Sona bé…" murmurà Wes, es va girar a la paret una altra vegada, amb l'esperança de que la con la conversació hauria acabat i finalment ansiava amb tornar a dormir-se.  
Desafortunadament per a Wes, Rui insistia en que ella tindria la seva primera festa de pijames com cal i no li deixaria dormir encara que desesperdament era el que ell volia. Estava emocionada en com hauria de preparar-lo tot, tot i que Wes només la mirava fixament, encara seguia tombat però observant-la confus. Ella li va agarrar del braç i el va aixecar del llit, sortiren a fora de lꞌhabitació i baixaren les escales cap a la cuina. Wes es deixà caure mandrosament a una de les cadires,va posar el braç a la taula i recolçà el cap. Mentres tant, Rui cercava en la nevera alguns snacks, però els continus suspirs i murmulls de decepción li donaren a Wes lꞌimpressió de que no ho va aconseguir amb èxit.

"Bé, hi ha gelat, però a part dꞌaixò no hi ha res que pugués ser adecuat…" suspirà Rui.

"Està bé Rui." Va dir Wes adormilat i tancà el ulls.

Rui va donar un cop a la porta de la nevera amb la suficient força per sorprendre a Wes, va posar els braços a la puso los brazos a la cintura i el mirà desafiant a la cara.

"No és així!" va dir ella. "Necessites tenir una experiència apropiada! Anem a la tenda!"  
Havia sigut forçat a anar al Pokémart obert les 24 hores, estava a deu minuts caminant, Wes intuia que la nit anava anar progressivament a pitjor. Tornaren a casa, Rui començà a recollir tot el que necessitavan, Wes temia lo que anava a succeir aquella nit fins i tot el menjar que havia comprat Rui…el desconcertava un poc, molts eran dolços de diversos colors, Wes estava segur de que mai va veure tant menjar de coloraines i habría preferit que així fos. Va donar un cop dꞌull amb desesperació als seus Pokéballs que estavan a la taula del costat del llit. "_Hauría de treure a Espeon per a que utilitzara confusió amb Rui així ella s_ꞌ_olvidaria de tot això?_" pensà Wes però va descartar la posibilitat en especial quan ella el va vuere miró amb una emocionant i inquietant somriure…

Wes havia passat per molt al llarg dels seus devuit anys, però va arribar a la conclusió i sense dubtar-lo de que aquesta anava ser la pitjor nit de la seva vida. Pràcticament es va veure forçat a menjar alguns dꞌaquells curiosos dolços de colors que segur que al seu interior seria un arc de San Martí de colors lo que li va fer sentir unes increïbles nàusees. Va começar a recopilar en la seva ment els esdeveniments de la nit, Rui li va obligar a veure pel·lícules romàntiques que li provocaren les ganes dꞌesgarrapar-se els ulls literalment.

"Rui, no ho entenc."

"Què és el que no entins? És molt sencill."

"Entenc que Jane estimi a George però Tess està casada amb ell així que ella és una molèstia."

"Val, ¿llavors què és el que no entens?"

"Quan passarà qualque cosa? Porta quaranta- cinc minuts i no ha passat res…"

"Wes, acabes de contar la trama."

"És això?! Res més? Res dꞌexplosions? Oh Arceus…"

Enacar ho havia sigut res en comparció amb el fets que varen ocurrir quan la pel·lícula va acabar. Wes estava amagat sota de lꞌedredó, plorant.

"No sortiré Rui, no ho aconseguiràs!"

Per altra banda, Rui estava de peu al costat del seu llit amb una mà al maluc i en lꞌaltra tenia un pinta ungles.

"Tu volies una festa de pijames, Aixsí que deixam pintar-te les ungles!"

"Jo no volía! Enserio, pensava que el major infern era la guarida del Team Snagem, però en veritat està aquí en forma de dolços de coloraines i pel·lícules sense trama!"

Rui no podia evitar riure a riallades quan va dir allò. "No és divertit!" protestà Wes i la seva veu es va ofegar a lꞌedredó, això a Rui li va fer riure encara més. Rarament veia a Wes com un humà ja que normalment era introvertit i fred. Havia lluitat incontables vegades amb la seva honorable valentia i ara sꞌencogia per a que ella no el maquillar. Malgrat que Rui reia histèricament al sòl (afortunadament va guardar el pinta ungles abans de que ho vessara), Wes es va cobrir el cap amb lꞌedredó per observar el comportament de la seva companya.

"Vas a deixar el maquillatge?" preguntà Wes desesperadament i Rui es va levantar encara rient.

"Val, sí, ho sent" va dir ella. "Nadó ploramiques" va dir tocant-li amb afecte, ell arrufà la cella com a resposta. "Com es juga a veritat o repte?"

Wes la va mirar allunyant-se un poc. "Depen, com vols jugar?"

Rui va somriure i pensà en que el seu aillament de la realitat era molt fascinant. "Bé, tu preguntes a lꞌatra persona si vol respondre a una pregunta, que ha de contestar sincerament, o si vol fer un repte."

Wes va riure tímidament, la seva ment estava preparada per a planetjar com vengar-se dꞌella per lo del pinta ungles. "Molt bé, juguem."Wes ara estava assegut al sòl amb les cames creuades davant de Rui, el joc acabava de començar i Wes li preguntà si ella sería la primera en començar, per així tenir més temps per calcular la seva vengança.

"Veritat o repte?" preguntà Rui.

"Veritat." va dir Wes minuts després de pensar-lo.

A Rui li va tomar molt de temps per tomó decidir sobre què preguntar-le, mentres ella ho pensava, Wes va mirar una altra vegada els seus Pokéballs que estavan a la taula, de repent desitjà ser un dels seus Pokémon per a acurrucar-se dins del seu Pokéball i dormir tranquilament, lluny dꞌaquella terrorífica nit.

"Alguna vegada has besat a quelcom?"

La pregunta el va tomar per sorpresa, en part perquè estava distret però també perquè no esperava que Rui esmentara una cosa tan íntima. A través dels seus viatges, Wes es va donar compte de que en veritat era molt inocent.

"Sí." va dir simplement i va veure la cara dꞌintriga que tenia Rui, que ràpidament girà la cara i murmurà que era el seu torn de preguntar-le a ella. Ell ho va admetre, sin però sentí que primer hauria de llevar-li la tristeça que li havia causat, ja que era el seu únic millor amic. "No va ser especial." va continuar.

Rui li va somriure dèbilment, "Wes, no has de donar-me detalls…"

"Sí vull." va dir Wes desafiant. "En veritat no entenc per què el besar-se era tan increïble a la pel·lícula que hem vist, jo no puc dir que ho trobassi agradable."

Rui no va dir res, simplement va mirar al sòl i asintí. Wes es sentia pitjor a cada segon que pasava, no podia comprendre com sꞌhavia molestat.

"No no hauries dꞌestar molesta ja que mai has besat a ningú, si és així per què estàs molesta…" Wes no tenia absolutament idea si això el portaría a qualque banda, tratar amb noies no se li donava bé. "No he sigut besat dꞌuna manera romàntica, he estat en clubs de mala mort a Pirita amb noies borratxes que em forçavan a fer-lo. Una vegada una dꞌellas li va posar alguna cosa a la meva beguda, encara no tinc idea del que va passar aquella nit, cosa que agraeix perquè ella era repulsiva.…"

Rui el va mirar una vegada més, malgrat que va riure entre dents amb una mica de sarcasme al final de la història, la tristeça dꞌella sꞌhavia transformat en shock.

"Wes això és horrible, ho sent."

Wes es va encogir dꞌespatlles. "És la vida que tenia des de llavors, donc gràcies que mai va anar més allà del que desconeix."

Es va sentir un silenci entre els dos amics, Wes es sentia un poc incòmode, mai havia compartit informació sobre els aspectes foscos del seu passat a Rui, una part dꞌell es sentia asquerosament avergonyit amb sí mateix per no marxar-se a temps. També va sentir que el seu intent de llevar-li la tristeça a Rui havia sigut en va, només va aconseguir que encara es veguesi desanimada. Les noies eran molt confuses.

"Ho sent Rui." va dir Wes vacilant.

Rui forçà un somriure. "De què tꞌhas de disculpar? Mꞌalegra que compartis coses amb mi." Va fer una pausa. "Seguim amb el joc?"

Wes ho va notar, però la seva ment encara estava inquieta i intentava descifrar quina va ser la causa de que Rui es molestasi, llavors se li va ocórrer un motiu.

"_És possible què…li agradi?_"

Lꞌintriga va poder més que els plans de vengança, ell havia dꞌaveriguar si les seves sospites eran certes i tenia dos mètodes per fer-lo, tot depenia de com Rui responguera a la seva pregunta…"Veritat o repte?"

Rui havia decidit que havia tingut prou de compartir secrets, així que ràpidament respongué. "Repte."

Ella entrà un poc en pànic quan va veure un somriure de satisfacció al rostre del snager amb un destell de diversió als seus ulls.

"Val, et repte a que em besis."

Per un moment Rui estava segura de que el seu cor es va aturar i per un moment estava insegura de si realment ell li havia dit allò. Ella mirà a lꞌex-criminal amb horror.

"P-Per què mꞌobligues a fer això?"

Wes es va riure leugerament entre dents, ocultant les seves veritables intencions en secret. "Perquè per la mirada que em poses, puc dir que besar-me podría ser més terrorífic per tu que reptar-te a sortir fora i escalar un arbre."

Ella es mossegà el llavi, ell sꞌhavia donat compta, Rui tenia vértic, però ella preferia saltar de la Torre Colosal en lloc dꞌanfrontar el repte que Wes li havia proposat.

"Tens por?" preguntà Wes divertit i amb les celles aixecades.

"No." va re respondre Rui no molt convincent.

Wes començà a tenir compassió per ella, no esperava que la seva reacció fossi tan dolenta, ella estava amb el cap baix mirant les seves mans que estavan a la seva falda, les va estrènyer i els seus artells es tornaren blancs. Ell va tenir la mateixa reacció, de sobte sꞌadonà compte de que les seves intencions eren egoistes, si volia confirmar les seves sospites hauria de fer-lo dꞌuna altra manera.

"Rui, no tens que…" murmurà suaument. "Ho sent."

"No, ho vull fer." va dir ella i es posà vermella. "Em refereixo a que vull fer el repte, vaig dir que et faria una autèntica festa de pijames."

Wes va posar les seves mans a damunt de les dꞌella. Rui alçà la vista vacilant per trobar-se amb la dꞌell, els seus ulls deurats es varan clavar als seus ulls blaus.

"Està bien." susurrà ella somrient tendrament per a que no es sentís tan culpable.

"Rui." murmurà él. "Si vols fer això, tꞌayudaré…tu només segueixme."

La noia va asintir gentilment, Wes va posar la seva mà al seu coll, el seu toc va fer que Rui sentís calfreds per tota la columna, la seva altra mà va caure fins a la seva cintura. Ell es va trovar una vegada més amb el seus ulls, suplicant la seva confirmació, ella asintí i lentament a començar a apropar-se cap a ella. Instintivament, els ulls de Rui es tancaren al igual que els dꞌell i va esperar que el seus llavis es trobassín amb els dꞌella. De sobte, va sentir la seva respiració contra la seva boca, i ell gentil i lentament posà el seus llavis contra el de dꞌella. El petó va ser curt, només tardà uns poos segons, però va ser tan tendre i afectuós. Wes se'n va allunyar, per a la seva sorpresa, de mala gana, i lꞌexpressió de timideça dꞌella es trobà amb ell.

"No ha sigut tan dolent." va dir ell riuent un poc per lo baix, mentalment es va maleir pel calor que sortia de les seves galtes.

"No." va dir Rui riuent nerviosa. "Um, Wes, si no tꞌimporta…P-Puc fer-lo jo aquesta vegada? Aquell era el repte després de tot."

Un altre cop, Rui li havia sorpré, però ell asintí. Wes va esperar pacientement per a que ella agafara la confiança. Rui prengué una respiració profunda llavors es va trobar amb el seus tímids ulls. Un somriure gentil es dibuixà als seus llavis, sense paraules expresà la seva confiança en ella que li va inundar de valentía. Rui va posar les seves mans al sòl, tancà els ulls mentres s'acostava a ell, Wes va obeir i tambén tancà els ulls, es va veure obligat a no capturar el seus llavis abans que ella. Després del que van parèixer hores, Rui presionà els seus llavis contra els dꞌell literalment per un segon, i sꞌallunyà cap enrere i va obrir el ulls. Mentres sꞌinclinava cap enrere es va sorprendre amb que la mà de Wes lꞌagarrava pel clatell.

Les seves respiracions eren pesadae i, de sobte, tots el seus dubtes es disiparen. Vençuts pel desig, ambdos adolescents es varan llançar un cap a lꞌaltre, el seus llavis es varen sꞌembrancaren en una desesperada batalla per expressar emocions que no podien descriure amb paraules. En el cas de Wes, no havia despertat els sentimients que tenia cap a ella fins fa uns pocs minuts, però ara sabia que ell la estimava i només desitjava tenir-la més a prop. Frenèticament la va agarrar de la cintura per seguir besant-la, i la va colocar daunt la seva falda. Ella li va rodejar el coll amb el seus braços, Wes li va llepar els llavis a ella com a petició per fer el petó més profunt. Rui seꞌl va permetre feliçment, passaren uns pocs minuts. Rui sꞌaixecà de la seva falda, però els seus llavis seguien units, el va guiar fins al seu llit i ell va caure damunt dꞌella, transmetent-li més passió i afecte a cada segon que passava. Lògicament, els dos adolescents ꞌapartaren per prendre aire, les seves respiracions estavan en sincronia, i es miraren al ulls. Rui li va somriure tímidament i les seves galtes sꞌencengueren, Wes li va tornar el somriure i gentilment li apartà un floc de pèl sobre la seva cara. Rui entrà en pànico quan Wes començà a riure per lo baix.

"Què passa?" li preguntà.

Wes va somriure amb grandeça i simplement va dir "Mꞌagraden les festes de pijames."

**Kyaaaaaaaaa Wes és tan sexy i això que al videojoc no parla xD **

**Perdó per si la traducció no és molt bona, però acabo de començar en això i aquest ja és el segon fic que hi tradueix.**

**Seguiré traduint més, així que ens veurem al pròxim i espero els vostres reviews ;)**


End file.
